<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonne nuit by Alastiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591359">Bonne nuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel'>Alastiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins, Assassin's Creed AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双刺客段子，把AC3和ACU的主角设定和部分情节拿来用了一下，自我满足用，无情节无营养<br/>实在没明白这篇有什么问题会被屏蔽，唉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonne nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>室内的烛火随着从窗外侵入的夜风剧烈摇晃起来，有些过于浓重的软蜡香氛也被同时搅动，房间的主人发出不满的哼声，他走向那扇开得过大的窗户，距离大约两英尺时，一道墨蓝色的人影从另一扇窗边半合的天鹅绒帘幕后无声显现，呼吸间从身后贴近目标。<br/>袖剑弹出与利刃刺入颈侧的声响几乎分不出先后，刺客出手一如既往的轻巧稳健，目标的喉间发出濒死的残破喘息，他的血溅上那些奢华的镶嵌有金丝的壁纸，沉重的身体伴随着生命的迅速消逝萎顿在厚实的羊毛地毯上，行刺的方位角度和接下来的熟练避让总能使刺客那身剪裁精妙的夫拉克套装避免被污迹沾染，他只需在收回袖剑时擦拭一下刃锋，就能恢复出手前的从容端整。<br/>潜入后的隐匿时间里，刺客对文件存放的位置已有了大致的推断，结果了刺杀目标后，他开始探查搜寻之前猜测的各个候选，前两个选项被迅速排除，接着Charles在书柜处找到了夹层，暗盒的机关锁算是给任务添加了唯一难度，文件被取出并确认后，刺客再将这间书房环顾了一次，后续任务如需再次造访此间，也许可以通过某些变化理清线索，他向书桌上那杯上好的梅洛投去略带遗憾的一瞥，而后像只轻盈的鸟儿穿过窗口飞上屋顶。<br/>腰间伤口撕扯的疼痛让他蹙眉，短暂停歇间隙里身后不远处屋瓦的声响在耳边陡然放大，存于血脉中对于危机的警惕感让他后颈发凉，眨眼间刺客腾空跃起，同时在空中旋身将已上弦的袖弩对准不知敌友的来人方位，幻影之箭和左手攥住的烟雾弹皆蓄势待发。<br/>还来不及因为瞬发的辨认结果发出疑惑的轻呼，刺客就被卷上腰间的绳镖从半空扯落进了一个坚实的怀抱里，他虚惊未褪地瞪大眼睛，只堪堪收起袖剑避免划伤胆大妄为者的前胸，那双在兜帽下显得愈加幽深摄人的绿眸把他的视线牢牢锁住，平素紧抿的薄唇此刻微微弯起弧度，让刺客在体验另一种心跳加速的同时几乎是咬着牙低语出声。<br/>“Erik。”<br/>“Charles。”对方也就只用名字来回应，但语调里的温柔也足够表达久别后的欣喜了。<br/>这情绪浓烈地迸发感染Charles，惊愕之后巨大的喜悦冲击着他，当然，他们已一年多未见，即使充分了然眼前这位新大陆的刺客导师必定是因为兄弟会事务再赴旧土，但Charles知道这不代表Erik就不想念自己。他大可在咖啡馆等候Charles，而非像现在这样不顾长途航行的疲惫就急切地想要与外出执行任务的恋人会面。<br/>他们总算忍住了还在警戒区内就开始重逢交流的冲动，再相视片刻后，Erik把Charles放下来，手掌却还贴在他后腰上不愿撤离，直到Charles把那只手握住，他们像这座城市里寻常的年轻情侣般牵着手，以寻常情侣无法仿效的迅捷动作从屋顶上掠过，消失在夜幕之中。<br/>离开警戒区域后他们竞赛般地解决了几个屋顶上的狙击手，再先后从城东最高的教堂塔尖上跃下，Charles蹦出干草堆的时候把兜帽摘了下来，出现在附近同属兄弟会的几位便衣刺客在他拍打衣襟上的草屑时向他轻声问候，Charles愉快地回应着，与其中一位较为熟识的女士交换了一个贴面礼，再转头看向无声悄立于身后的Erik做出个可爱得有点滑稽的鬼脸。已经不会再对本土热情随性的各项风俗惊讶的新大陆导师没有再像一年前那样露出微妙的不豫之色，他端起手臂接受便衣刺客们好奇探究的打量。眼下并非Charles介绍这位来自大洋彼岸的导师级同行的合适时机，但兄弟会成员们从几个关键信息里也能分析出大致情况，他们在向Erik礼貌致意后陆续散开，并带走了Charles交付的新任务。<br/>“现在你有两个选择，导师阁下，一个是帮我个忙把这份资料先送回兄弟会据点，另一个是在附近的俱乐部等我……呃……大概40分钟。”Charles打开自己的怀表看了看又合上，他朝Erik露出个有些无奈的笑容，“今晚我还有一个任务。”<br/>Erik理所当然地选择了第三项，和Charles一起奔赴任务地点，Charles对此也毫不意外，他保持领先Erik大约五六英尺的距离带路，每每在飞上另一个屋梁前会稍微慢下步子来等他的临时搭档。<br/>进入警戒区之前他们停在高处开启鹰眼，Charles简短地介绍了任务目标，他们默契十足地确定了分工和各自潜入的路线，刺杀目标交给Erik，Charles负责窃取一份名单和一本账本。<br/>“避免冲突。”Charles明显是带着揶揄的叮嘱了一声，“不是说全杀光就没人知道了的那种避免……”<br/>“需要我帮你把所有警钟都破坏掉吗？”Erik面无表情地进行了最有力的回击，被Charles忿恨地从身后轻踹了一脚。</p>
<p>15分钟后，Charles完成了完美潜入并窃取资料的流程，他重回这幢建筑的西翼屋脊上，开启鹰眼观赏Erik同样完美的任务执行过程，不同于Charles只解决必须解决的警卫，他已经将整两层楼的激进份子暗杀完毕，没有任何多余的动作，甚至没有多引发一声垂死挣扎的声响。Charles还是有些不赞成地摇了摇头，但想想街上平均十分钟就出现一次的这些败类恶性骚扰甚至迫害平民的现实情况，Charles并没有“再次”因此与Erik争辩的打算。他们至简而拥有更深寓意的教条在警示提点的同时许可诸行，Erik也无疑有承担风险和责任的强大能力，他们有自由遵从和坚持各自的理解并将之履行。<br/>在经历了那么多困惑迷茫苦难和失去之后，他们各自拥有对教条的重构解读和坚定信仰，亦会用各自的方式来戍卫守护。差异不代表裂隙，他们都庆幸与对方的相遇，庆幸自己拥有了对方基于尊重的深爱。<br/>陷入思缅让Charles恍神了一阵，直到完成刺杀攀上屋顶的Erik像一道迅影出现在他身侧。Charles眨了眨眼，突然轻盈地靠近新大陆的刺客在他略有舒展的嘴角落下一吻，还来不及退开就被Erik固定在怀里吻到深处去，重要宾客和大量守卫被刺杀让这幢奢华的贵族府邸乱成一团，他们堂而皇之地在响起钟声、尖叫和惊恐呼喊的警戒区屋顶上动情缠绵，将那些纷乱喧嚣踩踏在脚下不予理会。<br/>Erik的手掌再次贴上Charles的腰侧，感受到怀中人反射性地轻微挣动，才不舍放开那对玫瑰般绽放的嘴唇，“伤口是不是又裂开了？”Erik皱起眉，他已经闻到从Charles清雅的衣物熏香中渗出的微弱血腥气味。<br/>Charles还轻喘着，同时抬头用湿漉漉的眼睛瞪他，“是谁告诉你的？”<br/>“就算没人报信你觉得我就看不出来？”<br/>Charles只好吐了吐舌头，“一时大意，我需要重回一趟神殿，没想到一年未去，法兰西亚徳的新任侵入者首领长本事了。”<br/>Erik轻叹了一声，他为Charles重新带起兜帽，牵起明显乖巧起来的年轻刺客导师开始撤离。<br/>回程时Erik说明了这次的公务内容，除了探查到新的共济会线索需要一些旧大陆的证据支持，Erik也带来了一些Charles在往来信件中隐晦提到过的本土兄弟会需要的新大陆圣殿组织信息，两个地区相隔并不久远的革命浪潮中必定涉及和牵连不少双方组织的内情，他们一直在合作理清这些以稳固和进一步规划各自兄弟会的管理。</p>
<p>Erik在敲门示意后走入房间，已经换下刺客袍的Charles从床头的大堆靠枕中坐起朝他看过去，带着一脸捉狭扬了扬手中的信笺，“你该来看看这个，Erik，看起来北陆兄弟会的导师对你倾慕已久，这已经是她第三次在给我的信中提到你了。”<br/>Erik并未对此做出任何反馈，他先把手中装着药品和绷带的托盘放在窗边的书桌上，再次确定那些瓶瓶罐罐的使用顺序，兄弟会据点的医生告诉他其中还有避免留下疤痕的软膏，十足的温彻斯特式精致生活作风，但这些显然对目前还未完全止血的伤口并不适用，他把那几个看起来就精美许多的瓷瓶移出托盘，带着剩下的那些移动到Charles的床边。<br/>年轻刺客的面色在柔和灯影下倒不显得那么苍白了，只有前额细小的汗珠坦诚着他的不适和痛楚，Charles穿着他最喜欢的那件半旧的白色法兰绒睡袍，解开束发的丝带让深栗色的发卷在枕头上铺开，看上去柔软无害得几乎掩不住脆弱，Erik忍不住伸手轻抚上他的脸颊，用指腹按揉眼下隐约的暗影，Charles像被抚摸的猫咪一样眯起漂亮的蓝眼睛，就差没发出愉悦的呼噜声了。<br/>把睡衣撩起的时候Charles难得地有些脸热，他可没有未卜先知的能力，无法预判此时情景而在今早更衣时换上一条更长的衬裤，即使他与Erik已经有足够多次亲密的体验，但毕竟两人一年未见了，Charles觉得自己还没做好完全的…差不多就被看光的准备…他的胡思乱想被Erik明显心无旁骛而极具效率的清洗伤口动作打断，针刺般的剧烈疼痛让Charles把呻吟声埋进了枕头里。<br/>得益于Erik高效熟练的操作，在Charles疼出汗之前所有的工序都顺利完成，Erik离开房间返回时仁慈地给他带来了一杯白兰地，快速饮下半杯酒后Charles觉得自己又活了过来，他跳下床靠近正在书桌边查看资料的Erik，端着酒杯挤进年长刺客的怀里坐到他的膝盖上，Erik伸手环住Charles的腰并小心地避免触碰到伤处，目光仍紧锁在手中的那本账册上，直到Charles不满地抽走了它，“我最讨厌看账本了，让人头疼。”<br/>“所以难道不是我在看吗？”Erik无奈叹气。<br/>“今天的工作已经够多了，导师阁下。”Charles转身朝向自己毫无浪漫情致的恋人，不满地嘟起嘴，“你不应该向我表达多一些久别重逢的思念和…热情吗？”<br/>这次Erik倒是没再让人恼火的显露出一脸茫然来，他示意Charles再把头转回书桌的方向，然后把刚才带进来的另一个木盒挪到Charles面前。<br/>“打开看看。”<br/>Charles侧头看Erik一眼，在些微的不可置信中打开了盒子。<br/>墨色的丝绒软垫托着三根丰盈艳丽的蓝鹊（*）尾羽，这是整个旧大陆的贵族甚至王室都梦寐以求却重金难购的饰物原料，比宝石还要珍贵。<br/>Charles难掩惊喜发出一声轻呼，Erik带着笑意的低沉嗓音贴近他发热的耳尖，“我想你大概会喜欢这个，至于能不能表达思念和热情我就没有把握了。”<br/>Charles偏头在恋人的嘴角轻啄了一下，“这可完全超出我的预期了，是谁的建议让你开了窍？”<br/>“我只是觉得作为恋人我该学会让你在公务之外也获得喜悦。”<br/>“啊哈，我猜是Aveline？”<br/>Erik保持静默，Charles调整坐姿让自己能看清他的脸，端详着那略显微妙的神情眨了眨眼，“说真的，我现在觉得我们确实见得太少了些，通信也不算频繁，看来这一年来有不少我未了解到的情况。”<br/>“作为一个刺客导师需要扩大社交圈至必需范围，Charles，这可是你给我的建议。”<br/>Charles耸耸肩，“没错，可是这种建议我是绝不会给Erik Lehnsherr的。”<br/>Erik因为恋人坦诚的独占欲而露出微笑，“对于这方面的担忧，我可要比你多了太多。”<br/>Charles也随之弯起嘴角，并用手掌在对方脸上轻拍了两下，“你该表露得更多一些，这样我就会有更多的动力去促成今年秋季的新大陆之行。”<br/>Erik的眼睛里绽出欣喜的光来，他收紧揽着恋人的手臂，用不断加深的吻来表达愉悦和期待。</p>
<p>纵使还有不少公务需要两位刺客导师协同处理，但在这之前，他们还有充裕的闲暇来从容享受这个甜美的重逢之夜。</p>
<p>Fin.</p>
<p>*：红嘴蓝鹊，其实只有亚洲有，但，反正是架空段子嘛~而且这种鸟儿真的特别查查！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>